Today there exist a vast number of parking lots, roads, highways and driveways constructed of expanses of solid pavement which prevents water from reaching the ground directly beneath them. This restriction on the ability of the ground to accept water results in an overall decrease in the quantity of groundwater since water is not absorbed. Additionally, since the water upon these surfaces is distributed onto the ground surrounding these concrete areas in addition to the water naturally distributed there, the accumulation is usually too much for the ground to absorb. As a result of this accumulation water erosion and flooding often occurs. Furthermore, government regulations oftentimes dictate that a holding pond must accommodate run off from large parking lot. These holding ponds are potentially dangerous and an inefficient use of the land. In residential areas other government regulations restrict the amount of impermeable surface area allowed upon a given area of land.
Pavements comprised of open-celled, patterned, concrete blocks have been designed which allow water to flow through them to the underlying ground. These blocks are typically formed in brickyards using specially treated molds. Once the blocks are formed they are transported to the construction cite. However, due to the weight of the material used in these blocks they are limited in size. These blocks also require careful handling as they are susceptible to breakage during transportation. The underlying ground also must be made very smooth so that the blocks rest evenly upon it, as blocks placed on uneven ground are susceptible to breakage.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a method and apparatus for constructing patterned pavement in a more effective and efficient manner. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.